


A Midnight Lullaby

by Sol_Mundi



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, hyobae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Mundi/pseuds/Sol_Mundi
Summary: Hyorin’s always silently watched him from the safety the flowers offered her. Watched him take care of her precious home and its secret inhabitants. All she has ever wanted is one day with him -- to thank him, to get to know him, to witness his radiant smile up close. She’s heard his sweet singing voice and witnessed his kindness and tenderness for even the smallest of creatures. She’d give anything to be human, and opportunity comes knocking when her wish is granted. But for how long? And what will his reaction be? Would he accept her for who she is?
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Min Hyo Rin





	1. A Midnight Lullaby

Fanart of HyoBae for 'A Midnight Lullaby' by Sol_Mundi:

<https://imgur.com/gallery/buq5qj9>

* * *

He hadn’t been much of a farmer or a gardener before his last album’s release, too busy with the taxing pressures and responsibilities that came with his stardom. However, he always enjoyed the peace and sense of calmness associated with gardening: the soft breeze, the warmth of the sun and the faint chirp or chatter of wildlife. Spending hours breaking up soil to plant seeds, bringing color and life into this quiet neighborhood. That’s what Youngbae enjoyed the most if he was asked. It was a much needed respite from the bright lights and screaming fans. Not that he wasn’t grateful for all that because he was. Immensely so. However, sometimes he, just like many other stars, wished for a place where he could let everything go and be himself, with no prying eyes and flashing cameras. He thinks he finally found his Paradise, at least for now. So, here he is, in his backyard, digging away with a sweet tune on his lips. As he hummed, he got to his knees and used his hands to break away roots and rocks. “What a lovely sight they’ll be!” he heard spoken behind him and as he looked back, tilting his wide-brimmed hat up, he saw one of his more interactive neighbors: an elderly woman. 

“I can’t wait to see your lovely flowers when they bloom!” she said as she gained his attention. Youngbae gave her a shy, small smile and slightly bowed his head in thanks to her compliment. It seems that she was not done talking, for she walked around to a shorter part of the fence so she could see him more clearly. “I was talking about you to your other neighbors.” Youngbae had already stood up and started digging, but he acknowledged her statement with a gaze in her direction, much to her delight. “I told them you were famous and busy that’s why you have never introduced yourself properly,” she spoke loud and clear, so Youngbae wouldn’t miss a word, “of course when I mentioned ‘TaeYang from BIGBANG’ their eyes got all hazy on me!” Her chuckles could be heard afterwards, and if Youngbae didn’t know any better he’d think she was having a conversation with herself. He continued digging and getting on his knees to pull roots as she droned on and on, occasionally looking up to give the impression he was an attentive audience. He didn’t need any more strangers around his home as he had unfortunately alienated himself entirely from his neighborhood by his absence and desire for solitude when he made a point to actually go home. However, now that he had a garden it would force him to be here more often to care for it -- outside, near his home, among these ‘strangers.’ So, he sighed to himself as he thought about how even at his home, which was supposed to be his safe haven, he would have to continue to ‘keep up appearances.’ “So, what do you say, sweetie? Will you be there tonight?” 

Huh? 

Youngbae blinked his eyes a couple times, and slowly turned his gaze to the eldery woman that was still there, looking at him expectedly. “Sorry?” he asked, and she didn’t seem to mind repeating herself, “I was asking if you had dinner planned for tonight, but you didn’t respond… so, I took that as a ‘no’ and then asked you if you'd like me to bring you some of the dinner I had planned?” Youngbae was touched by her kindness and slightly regretted his earlier thoughts about her. Slightly. “Uh, I don’t have dinner plans,” he responded with a bright smile, “I’m touched by your thoughtfulness and would love to share a meal with you.” She looked excited and was already a couple feet away from the gate as Youngbae finished talking. She responded with something like ‘Alright! I’ll be back in a couple hours’, but he couldn’t be sure since she was already quite far when she spoke. He continued his assault on the tough soil as he continued his humming, and the time ticked on.

He finished all he could today since just the lamp’s light no longer gave him enough lighting and gazed at his watch. 9:15pm. Wow, it’s late, he thought. A few hours prior, his neighbor had brought his dinner and let him know that if he ever needed anything she was just a ‘phone call away.’ Youngbae made a mental note to find a way to thank her, perhaps a large bouquet of his homegrown flowers? Yes, that sounded nice. He took off his gloves and removed his gardening boots before entering the house. He stepped into slippers and headed towards his room for a quick shower before digging into the warm meal in his oven. After his quick shower, Youngbae walked into his kitchen and prepared himself a plate of dinner, then ate slowly as he gazed outside. It was so quiet here, he thought to himself. Without his schedules or his members, the quiet sometimes got to him. He enjoyed the silence and quiet like most people, don’t get him wrong. However, sometimes, like tonight, it just feels quieter is all. Lonelier. He outwardly sighed and found he lost his appetite. So much for needing dinner, I’m not even going to eat it, he thought as he got up and set his plate in the kitchen sink. After wrapping up the rest of the dinner and sticking it in the refrigerator, he paced the living room, thinking of what to do now. It was 10:25pm, and he wasn’t even tired in the slightest. He grabbed his phone and scrolled through social media, commenting on a couple of posts. I wonder if he’s up for something?, Youngbae thought. Youngbae exited out of Instagram, then tapped on his ‘Messages’ app. This first ongoing conversation was the one he tapped.

[Bae]: you up for something right now?

Youngbae didn’t have to wait long before he received a reply from him. He knew that he would have his phone with him. He always had his phone with him 24/7, tapping away on that little device or interacting on his private social media accounts.

[Jiyongie]: hi to you too.. wait, right now?

Youngbae checked at the short reply, and snorted, I said that didn’t I? He thought, so he said just that.

[Bae]: Yes. I just said that ㅋㅋ

[Jiyongie] is typing…

[Jiyongie]: bae-ah why do you always want to hang out so late? I remember distinctly that i had texted you last week about meeting up in the morning to hang out, but you said you didn’t want too ㅜㅜ

[Jiyongie]: so why do you want to hang out now? Bored of the bachelor life already?? ㅋㅋ 

[Bae]: yah! I thought we agreed to not bring up sensitive matters like that.. You’re mean ㅜ_ㅜ

[Jiyongie]: sorry bae-ah~ 

[Bae]: No, you aren’t but whatever. Can you or not?

[Jiyongie]: I can

[Jiyongie]: *can’t

[Jiyongie]: I just took a shower, and it’s drama night.. Why don’t you come over instead? ♡.♡ I texted hyung, but he hasn’t responded yet

[Bae]: Seunghyun hyung? 

[Jiyongie]: mhmm, i also texted Daesung, but he said he’s ok

[Bae]: ah i see

[Jiyongie]: don’t wanna? Bae-ahh~

[Bae]: i’m good. Don’t really feel like driving.

[Jiyongie]: ㅠㅠ

[Bae]: you act this way on sns, but when you’re with seunghyun hyung, you always ignore me. No wonder Daesungie said no ㅋㅋ

[Jiyongie]: that’s not true!

[Bae]: Night, jiyongie. Have fun with hyung~ d(^_^)b

[Jiyongie]: yah youngbae-ah.. you’re no fun. I thought we were best friends ㅜㅜ

[Bae]: Goodnight~ 

[Jiyongie]: See you tomorrow?

[Bae]: d(^_^)b

[Jiyongie]: (>^_^)> <(^_^<)

[Bae]: ㅋㅋㅋ 

Youngbae sighed and set aside his phone, rubbing his face. He did think of going over to Jiyong’s because he still hasn’t seen his new place. But the thought of being around people was all of the sudden unappealing, even if it is Jiyong. Maybe I’m just tired?, Youngbae thought. 

Normally this wouldn’t be an issue. He would hit up a club, maybe hang with Jiyong -- although that option is out of the bag tonight -- or read a good book… but now nothing seems to be worthwhile. He stops pacing to sit on a lounge chair and rapidly taps his fingers on the arm rest. Time slowly ticks by and it seems as if everything becomes louder. Everything becomes too much. Then, it’s quiet. Hm, that’s weird, Youngbae thinks as he slowly blinks his eyes and tries to readjust his senses. At that moment, he hears a soft melody, almost like chirping. Am I going crazy? He emotionlessly laughs and runs his hands through his hair to attempt to release the tension. Then he hears it again. His eyes drift to where he believes the source to be: the window. He approaches the window cautiously before scolding himself for his childlike fears and behavior. Man up, Dong Youngbae, what’s this little creature going to do to you? It’s most likely a bird, he rationalizes in his head. 

The open clasp on the window solidifies his thoughts that it is most likely a bird, but his curiosity gets the better of him. He pushes the curtains aside slowly so as to not startle the small creature’s ballad. He opens up the window more and peaks through the small gap, slowly getting bigger as he wishes to expand his viewpoint -- to find the source of such a bright, calming tune. He sees nothing out of the ordinary. His whole yard remains the same, the flowers he planted swaying slightly in the wind and a few fireflies lighting up the environment. And he hears it again, soft, steady notes echoing calmly throughout his garden. He leans on the windowsill and stays still, listening. Eyes closed, a loose smile on his lips, he’s entranced with the melody. Time passes, Youngbae can’t bring himself to look down at his watch as he sees the fireflies and flowers sway to the tune of the music. Is it his imagination? He’s not sure, but it doesn’t matter, at least not right now. He rests his chin on his folded arms on the windowsill, enjoying the magical show being displayed right in his backyard! And he’s got a front row seat!

He tries to memorize every sound, every flicker and every pause. He’s not sure when this will happen again. If this will happen again. It seems like a once-in-a-lifetime moment. One of those that you experience and never have a device to capture the moment. A moment where you must rely on your mind to carry the precious moment and cement it to memory. So, that’s what Youngbae is doing. His gaze shifts down to the flowers and there’s a foggy haze over them, like the fireflies light keeps him from focusing. It all adds to the experience, making him feel like he’s stepped into some fairytale. And as he stays there, he notices the light peeking over the clouds. It’s almost morning? Youngbae stirs from his dreamlike state, noticing that the music has stopped, the fireflies gone. 

Before he has time to lament the absence of it all, he lets out a yawn and glances at his watch. It read 5:45am. He had some time to sleep before he had to go to work and face life. So, that’s what he does. Stumbling off towards the direction of his room, he realizes that he left the window up. He moans out loud, “Ugh.” He drags his feet back like a child, and closes the window, fixing the clasp. Nodding at no one in particular that it looked like a job well done, he walks towards his room once more. Oh, wait, the curtains, his mind reminds him, stopping him in his steps. He gazes back and sees how far the distance is. Eh, it’s fine, it’s just the yard view anyway, he thinks and shrugs his shoulders, reaching a quick conclusion. He enters his room and closes the door to sleep a couple of hours before he must leave. Hopefully, he’ll dream of last night’s otherworldly experience: his Midnight Lullaby. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Let me know what you think :) I've an idea of where this story will go, but it's still being played with. I'm still debating whether giving y'all a 'happy ending' or an 'unhappy ending' lol. Not sure how long it'll be either, so that's also up in the air. If you'd like music suggestions to listen to whilst reading, please let me know. I have several picks for this specific chapter as well as this overall story.
> 
> Live well,
> 
> Sol_Mundi


	2. The Care-Giver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to Hyorin's world

* * *

They say that there is a whole world out there that we have yet to discover. And that it could be right under our very nose! The season’s change, the cycle of nature were all fleeting moments for mere humans, but for fairies it was their very existence. A variety of fairies all bestowed with specific duties tied with their life force, nature’s life force. But you’d never know this, you’d never notice it. They were not small enough to be unnoticeable but instead, protected by a soft glow encircling their body, protecting them from unfriendly eyes. However, just to be safe, there was a general unspoken rule to not leave the safety of The Leaves without the cover of night. But Hyorin was always a curious little thing. She couldn’t help it! So much happened in Daylight where the silence of Night could not match. She was a Garden Fairy -- a Candytuft Fairy to be exact. And she wasn’t the only one. Garden Fairies of various types and sizes roamed the many Gardens of the World, and Hyorin was just one of many.

Every location was given a name amongst the fairies, so they could easily contact one another if something were to go amiss. The names given to the Gardens were given considering two aspects: its appearance/composition and its Care-Giver. Hyorin was quite proud of the name they were given because she found it most befitting. Their Home was called ‘The Sunlight Garden’ for its bright flowers and more importantly, for their bright Care-Giver. Not all fairies were fortunate enough to receive kind care-givers as they all knew, especially since the infamous story of ‘The Moon Shadow Garden’ was told every solstice to remind fairies, young and old, the dangers of openly interacting with one’s Care-Giver. But ‘The Sunlight Garden’’s Care-Giver was nothing like that, Hyorin would tell everyone she encountered. 

He was everything you wished a Care-Giver would be: warm, diligent and above all else, gentle. With the Care-Giver’s size, it was easy for them to unknowingly crush or mishandle the flowers, thus hurting the fairies, but their Care-Giver was nothing like that. Hyorin saw how he would stay out for hours in soft attire, tending to their beautiful home, singing softly as if he was considering the more sensitive ears of Nature. He had such a lovely voice too, she thought. He would usually wear another set of hands made from this rough tan material and carefully trim off dead parts of his garden, humming an unknown tune. Hyorin liked his Music the best because it was so foreign, so exciting! It was much different than the Fairies' Melody that she had grown accustomed to. Hyorin and the others were only aware of his presence by the sound of his bright voice whenever he entered their home, always starting with, “How are we today, my little ones?” And the fairies would respond with small shrills, a frequency incomprehensible for human hearing. But he would smile and nod, to us we assumed, then go about his daily tasks: watering the camellias first then moving to the last ones, candytufts. He took extra care with the candytufts, whispering, “Don’t tell the others, but you’re my favorite.” It made Hyorin blush every time like he was saying it to her, and it made her day every single time. She’d never grow tired of hearing those words spoken so tenderly -- just for her.

Hyorin (oh, yeah and the others, she tended to forget that he was there for them too) got the blessing of seeing him about twice a day, once in the morning and once in the evening. Mornings were for watering, and evenings were for trimming and cleaning If she was lucky, she’d get to see him three times -- where he’d come out to the garden, bring a book and read. He looked so serene, sitting there on the cement cutouts calmly turning the pages. He’d smile or chuckle every now and again, and Hyorin wanted nothing more than to see what made him laugh. What type of humor was he into? What genre did he enjoy reading the most? Needless to say, Hyorin was utterly entranced. Everything he did was interesting to her, whether it was biting into shiny pieces of fruit or tapping away on his thin, little grey box, covered in feathers and flowers. She felt like she was becoming more knowledgeable about his world. Just yesterday, she discovered that he was a world famous Musician, a Performer that wore fancy, sparkly outfits! She wanted to see what he looked like as this Musician. I bet he looks radiant, she thought to herself. As she thought these to herself, she heard a foreign voice. That was not her Care-Giver! She hid further in the Leaves, not like she could’ve been seen otherwise, but it gave her the much needed sense of security after spotting an invader. It was a grey topped, brightly colored being like her Care-Giver, and it was asking _her_ Care-Giver questions.

Hyorin could only watch in silence as they exchanged words, and then much to her pleasure, it seemed like he was ignoring this invader’s loud voice. He continued tending to their home as the Grey Top, a befitting name promptly given by Hyorin, finally got his attention. After a few moments, the Grey Top left, and her Care-Giver was left alone once more. He continued his humming tune, and Hyorin emerged a little, calmed by his presence. Time passed before he finally decided to go in, he looked tired, and Hyorin heard her fairy friends talk beneath her floral perch. 

“Why is the Care-Giver done so late?” 

“I hope he’s okay” 

“He looks so tired.” 

Hyorin nodded in approval with her fellow fairies’ mindsets, whether they truly cared for their Care-Giver or not, their well-being was dependent upon his well-being so it made sense to worry. Once their Care-Giver left, the fairies started to stir, yawning and stretching on the leaves or petals. The darkened skies signalled the fairies’ freedom, and as every animal and every person shut their eyes to sleep, the fairies stretched their wings for flight. Fluttering about, the fairy cheer could be heard all around Hyorin. She smiled at their happiness, no doubt nurtured by their Care-Giver’s apt care. Candytuft fairies did not have wings, so Hyorin could only watch her kind flutter about, their glow flickering. She moved from the cover of her floral home, brushing past leaves and stepping out into the open. She couldn’t see their Care-Giver anymore, but she could make out the faint light peeking through the windows. So, he was still awake, Hyorin thought. Burning with curiosity, Hyorin approached the edge of the flowerbed intent on getting a better look before she was pulled aside. 

“Just where do you think you’re going?”

Hyorin rolled her eyes, “Chaerin, please let me go.”

“So you can do what exactly?” Chaerin asked, letting her go but sending her a heated glare.

“Walk around,” Hyorin said casually, not wanting Chaerin to ruin her investigative plans.

“Uh huh,” Chaerin said, crossing her arms.

“Look. I’m a full grown fairy, capable of making my own decisions.”

“Even if they are at the cost of not only your well-being but the well-being of others?”

Damn, she really was going to make this hard for me, huh, Hyorin thought.

“You don’t know that…”

“Of course I don’t. But neither did the fairies at Moon Shadow Garden…”

Hyorin had to stop the begrudging moan that was threatening to escape her lips. They, meaning all the fairies, always used that incident to justify their continued hate towards any Care-Giver. It was like they associated that demonic, undeserving Care-Giver for _her_ Care-Giver! And he was nothing like that care-giver! But she couldn’t say that, they’d deem her delusional or something of that nature. So, instead, she put on a small smile and changed her course of action. There was only one way of getting out of this situation, so she could get back to her observing. And that was to give Chaerin exactly what she wanted: affirmation. 

“You’re right, Chaerin-ah. I’m glad I have a sister-fairy like you to take care of me.”

Hyorin knew she was cheating, using emotions to distract Chaerin from the heart of the issue. But Chaerin was nothing if not persistent. 

“So, you won’t be going closer to the Care-Giver’s home?”

Chaerin’s eyebrow was raised, almost asking for Hyorin to deny what she already knew she could not. But Hyorin, like Chaerin, was nothing if not persistent. 

“Yep.”

“Yep?”

“Yes, I won’t go closer.”

Chaerin looked skeptical, and Hyorin kept the look of innocence upon her face. She’d need to sell this or she’d never get away from Chaerin’s personal interrogation. Finally, Chaerin let out a loud sigh, “Ok.”

“Just ok? No ‘I don’t believe you’s?” 

“What’s the point? You won’t listen anyways,” Chaerin with an exasperated expression.

Hyorin just squealed in joy and hugged her friend, “I’ll be careful! Don’t worry!”

“How can I not worry when I know exactly who you are?!” Chaerin said with a laugh at the bouncing Hyorin in her arms. Hyorin didn’t respond. She just hugged Chaerin once more before darting for the opposite direction towards the house. “What am I going to do with you, Hyorin?” Chaerin said fondly but with a slight ounce of fear.

Hyorin ran towards the Care-Giver’s house, focusing on the outline of light surrounding the large glass window. Technically, I’m not going closer to his home because the garden is his home too… so I've always been close, Hyorin thought. She laughed aloud at her own cleverness and mindset. As she neared the house’s edge, she wondered how she’d be able to get to the window.

The climbing vines alongside the house looked like the perfect makeshift ladder. Hyorin eagerly skipped to the very edge of the house and stood right below the weaving vines. With nimble fingers, she grasped bits of the vine and used them to hoist herself up, traveling at what felt like a significant distance but was actually quite small. She could hear the Midnight Lullaby beginning and she knew she had very little time left before she must stop her spying. Then, she heard it. A slight squeak of ungreased metal that could be heard only with her delicate, pointed ears. She ducked behind some of the leaves adorning the green stalk, attempting to conceal her ever-present glow. A small gasp left her lips when she saw him -- her Care-Giver. I had thought he had fallen asleep, Hyorin thought to herself, but it obviously was not true because him standing there was evidence enough! Fortunately, the garden ‘show’ was more impressive than whatever was happening to the right (where Hyorin was) because his wide-eyed gaze never turned. This gave her a clear, uninterrupted view. She made sure to move quietly towards him as he gazed in wonder at the night happenings in his own garden. His mouth was shaped in an adorable ‘O’ shape, or at least Hyorin thought so. She was sure this was his first time seeing the garden so...alive. 

The fairies paid him no heed and continued their song, knowing they’d be protected by their Nature’s glow. As the Care-Giver couldn’t remove his gaze from the magical spectacle in front of him so too could Hyorin not remove her gaze from him. How could someone look so worn, bright and beautiful all at once? Hyorin thought. As she gazed longingly, she took little care where her weight was shifted. SNAP! Hyorin had a split second to realize what was going on. She had stepped onto one of the weaker vines, and was for sure tumbling to her death. Her screams were most likely masked by the lullaby. That was the only blessing Hyorin could think of right now because as she landed on the ground, she could barely move. Despite a flower breaking her fall, it didn’t mean it didn’t hurt like hell. 

As she laid in the protection of the flowers, she gazed up. Her Care-Giver’s view had shifted down to her! She stopped sitting up and even stopped breathing. She tried to calm her heartbeat, hearing it pound loudly, echoing in her ears. A slight frown adorned his gaze as he squinted his eyes to adjust his perception. Hyorin knew humans couldn’t see fairies easily, but it didn’t mean she wasn’t scared out of her wits! His good looks be damned!

It seemed as if he wrote whatever he was looking at off as a firefly or some other bug because he returned his gaze to the real show: the array of dazzling fairy flickers and the crystal voices. Hyorin could finally breathe. That was close! She thought. After the frightful event was over, Hyorin couldn’t help but chuckle and blush. I can’t believe I got so close! Hyorin sighed in happiness, her blood still pumped with adrenaline. 

“Where have you been?!” Chaerin whispered angrily as Hyorin walked back into the large group of fairies. 

“Around, like I told you before,” Hyorin said with a wicked grin, knowing that Chaerin wasn’t going to get anything out of her tonight. Chaerin rolled her eyes, “You know that you were almost late.” “But I wasn’t.” “Pfft, whatever. You almost were. Stop cutting it so close. You know how Lin feels about tardiness, and you also know how much she despises you.”

“Gee thanks, Chaerin. A real mood maker you are,” Hyorin sarcastically fired back. “You know I speak with your best interests at heart.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Can we prepare for our part now?” Hyorin was more than ready to sing her piece. She had been practicing, and thankfully since Suhyun had fallen ill, Hyorin was able to snatch up the part. Sure she felt bad for consistently praying for illness to befall one of her neighbors, but she just wanted it to happen once! Just once! It was like the heavens were blessing Hyorin tonight because not only did Suhyun fall ill but her Care-Giver was attending! Hyorin wanted to cheer and do a funky jig, but one sharp glance of disapproval from Chaerin made her calm her spirits. This was an important, serious moment -- the Midnight Lullaby. The bright shrills, the chirping and melodic sound of nature that you hear at night? They all were separate movements (compositions) that could be combined into one. 

It was an honor to partake in the celebration, but it was even more of an honor to actually perform the Midnight Lullaby. Tonight would be Hyorin’s first night.

As the fairies’ instruments started, the music lifted and carried in the slight breeze. Each fairy fulfilled their role whether it was singing, dancing, or playing an instrument, and every addition enhanced the overall experience. With the high pitch mixing with a deeper, quivering melody, it provided a smooth transition for the fairies’ voices to enter, substituting for the higher tones. Their sweet, tiny shrills acted as a balance for the orchestra to play by ear. As each movement would end, the next would start immediately, making the transition so fluid it’d seem as if it was all a continuous song. Sounds emulating the harp and the cello played in harmony providing beautiful incidental music to the already magical scene: glowing lights and in-timed swaying flowers.

Nearing the end, a sonata began in softer tones. This was signalling the near end of the performance, allowing fairies to begin to drift off to sleep. As they fell asleep one by one, their lights faded to a dim, and with the fading lights, so too did the music fade. The sun had begun to rise as the last notes were played. Hyorin yawned as she had already finished her piece, and by habit looked over at the window. There he was, still gazing with shining eyes, the glow reflecting off of the brown.

She sighed and continued to watch him. He blinked his eyes sleepily and the dreamy look was gone. Slowly, he walked away, or more like stumbled. Hyorin’s eyes were getting heavy too, but she waited to see the lights turn off. He appeared once more in front of the window, perturbed, and Hyorin laughed, knowing it was because he had forgotten to close the window. With the window closed, he disappeared once more, but the curtains still gave her a view of the inside. Then the lights were out, and Hyorin’s eyes finally closed and she slept. A small glow outlining her, flickers matching her breathing. 

As nature slept, the rising of day would soon begin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This took way longer than it should've! Anyways, please let me know what you think :) Upvote, comment, subscribe -- they're all appreciated~
> 
> Live well,
> 
> Sol_Mundi


End file.
